Prophet of Thunder
by Petey-Geebs
Summary: After being dragged into a strange portal by an even stranger wizard, I woke up in this weird world. It's nowhere near the kingdom I know, but I guess I can't go back now. Considering I have no clue what's going on, I might as well give this wizard guy a hand. Who knows? Maybe I'll become a real hero for it!


_*Bzzt, Bzzt, Bzzt, Bzzt*_

Ah, my wakeup call. Already I could hear the chirps of birds through my window, the smell of Spring roses I'd planted filling the room with a sense of calm. Ah…you know, I could stay like this forever, wrapped in these blankets and basting in fragrant air.

But not only was my alarm shrieking, I was face down against the pillow and losing air. Reactively I reached out to silence the clock, blindly clawing around based on memory. A sharp thud on the wood floor told me I'd goofed up. Sighing out my last bit of breath, I pulled my big nose away from the cushion and gazed off the side of the bed.

 _*Bzzt, Bzzt, Bzzt, Bzzt*_

Crashed into the oak floor and still wailing…this clock was solid.

Alright-y. _'Let's go, body. C'mon, move some more…'_ Eventually my will kicked in and I dragged my arm from the warm covers. Clutching the little machine, I turn it over, clicked the button, and set it back on my bedside table. Now I could see the time: 7:00 a.m. Perfect time to get some stuff done.

Throwing off the sheets, I carefully placed my bare soles onto the floor, afraid I'd knocked other stuff off the table. Yawning, I saw I hadn't and stumbled over to the dresser. Ruffling my mustache – my _impressive_ mustache – I drowsily pulled open the drawer. Green shirt, blue overalls, white socks, all just the way I like it. Slipping into my clothes, I clipped the shiny gold buttons of the denim together and turned to head down the stairs.

Ah, there was my brother. Lounging in bed his bed with his snoring mouth wide open. His own mustache was messed up from being mashed against the pillow all night. As if this wasn't enough to cement the fact he was asleep, a thin line of drool flowed from his mouth. Truly, this was a hero's visage. _'Okay, that's enough sarcasm for now. I'll leave him 'til eight.'_

Shuffling back past my bed, I grabbed my green hat off the bottom bed post. Big green 'L' staring me down, I smirked and slapped it on my head. Some people said the letter stood for loser, or little. In all honesty, I didn't mind being called that - so long as I helped out where I could.

Still groggy, I made my way down the stairs and stepped into my brown boots effortlessly, not skipping a beat. The small kitchen I'd arranged stood under our sleeping…platform, I'd call it. Our beds were just kind of on this pseudo-second floor, an open platform just for our bedrooms. My boots clopping on the tile, I set a pan on the stove, got some eggs from the fridge, and started cooking up some grub.

My eyes came to stare out of the window left of me, at the back of our small abode. It was probably just barely enough for two people, but only I was usually here anyway. He was always out somewhere. Saving the day or just snoozing about at the castle. Seasoning the meal, I divided it out on two plates and set his on the table. I ate my own by the windowsill, gazing around outside.

Good lord, this place is beautiful. Lush green trees, plenty of flowers, birds everywhere. This is why Spring is my favorite. Eggs just barely finished, my attention shifted at the unexpected.

 _*Knock, Knock*_

Who was that at just 7:15? It's Saturday even! Alert of the hurried knock, I strode over and pulled the knob. A little mushroom man stood on our porch, nervously wringing his hands. Already? Wow, that was fast…

"Hey, Mario! It's…oh, hi, Luigi." Yup, here we go. Clearing my throat, I curiously asked "Hi there, Toad – whatcha need my bro for?" Smiling his little face off, he responded "Well, there's an ambassador's picnic at Princess Toadstool's castle! Mario is supposed to be there by 7:30 to help set up." Checking my watch, I found myself grin. 7:25.

With that…Ahem. "Don't worry, I'll get him." Here goes. "Hey, bro!" I shouted, "Wake up! Toad says there's something you need to do at the castle! Something with ambassadors!" If my screams weren't enough to get him going, the word 'ambassadors' made him remember something that would – Peach being ticked off if he was late. As opposed to the sleepy motions he usually showed when waking, I could hear him up on the platform frantically dashing from the bed, to the dresser, back to the bed. Then, he gave a signature jump down to the bathroom at the back of the house. After some gargling, he was bolting toward us.

"Thanks-Toad-I-forgot-Be-there-in-a-flash-Thanks-for-breakfast-Luigi-Bye!" In one fluid motion he'd…wait, what was that about breakfast? My jaw dropped as he bounded over the midget mushroom and out the door. He'd eaten those eggs in that two seconds he was up?! I didn't even see him do it! Hmm, I suppose he _is_ called 'Super' for a reason. Guess I'd be cleaning the plate later.

With his mission accomplished, Toad, ever gracious, squeaked a farewell and chased after the plumber. By the way, sweet invite there, Peach. Oh well, someone needed to clean this place up and tend to the garden anyway.

However, there was another rap on the door. They back already? Opening it, I was welcomed with a strange figure. It was some…wizard in white. The way his glowing red eyes gazed at me from under the shadow of his hat made me…uneasy. Similar to Toad, his own gnarled fingers were nervously wringing, but between them was an old scroll. Seeing he'd gotten an answer to the knock, he opened the paper.

Eyes darting from the paper to me, back to the paper, then to me again, I assumed I wasn't who he was looking for. "Looking for a guy in red? Yeah, he's pretty popular. Sorry, you just missed him. He's at the-"

"I seek a man in green."

Well _that_ was rude, interrupting me like-wait, what?! This magical looking stranger was looking for _me_?! Wow, lucky! Usually Mario gets these kinds of calls. _'Well then, better put on my best heroic act!'_ "Yes, well then!" I began, "You've come to the right place! What is it you seek me for?"

"I require assistance. I'll tell you all about it on the way there."

Wow, my own quest! This'll be-"Hold on tight" he ordered as he clutched my gloved hand. Um…why did he look so-"WAAAAAAH! WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" My body was so floaty! And there wasn't anything below me but lights – light was everywhere, in fact!

Couldn't he have let me know before he started using his magic?! Lights flashed everywhere before my eyes, more brilliant than the cosmos of the night sky. Were we…teleporting? It's…wow, it's hard to focus on anything…all these lights, and my stomach is turning like crazy…

Out of nowhere, everything suddenly became black.


End file.
